Heather and Nate's morning
by SlytherShadow
Summary: This is how I imaigine Heather and Nate's morning.


Author's note:

I should take a moment here to say that this is a work of -Fiction-, I do not know either Heather or Nate personally, and this is what I imagine, they're mornings are like. I tried to incorporate as many details as I've noticed them mention, but most of it was made up on the spot. This was simply made to be light-hearted and fun and not offensive in any way, if I've offended either Heather, Nate or any of they're many fans with this writting, I apologize. I did write Nate a little grumpier then Heather, simply as he doesn't strike me as a morning person, but that might be incorrect as well. So, with all that said, please enjoy :D

This fanfiction was written with permission from Heather and Nate, though not pre-read and approved by them, so they don't actually have any responsibility to anything written here, or the accuracy of the facts herein.

You can reach them at their Facebook, twitter, tumblr, , Deviant Art, Fanfiction. net accounts, (whatever links they wish me to post here)

And now for the story...

It was another morning, and Heather sleepily rolled out of her bed. She looked back over at her should to see Nate was still fast asleep. Suprise, surpise. Rolling her eyes, she stood, stretching, before making her way to the kitchen, and making herself a cup of coffee.

She stared sleepily at the wall while she could hear the coffee purcalating, her brain still half asleep, she has a gentle swaying motion as she stood there, the subconcious effort to keep her balance not in full effect yet.

Sighing in relief as the coffee finally finished brewing, she poured herself a cup, and headed straight for the computer. She cracked her neck and closed her eyes, attempting to not think about all the things she had to get done that day, that she probably wouldn't get around too.

She heard a groan and muffled curse, and she laughed under her breath, knowing Nate probably just kicked the wall again. She booted up the computer, sitting down on her chair, she streched out her legs under the desk, crossed at the ankles, while she blew on her hot coffee while trying to get her eyes to focus.

'Meow!' She tried not to jump when the cat jumped on the desk infront of her, succesfully blocking the screen. Heather patiently put her coffee down to the side while she pulled the cat into her lap, petting him obediantly.

"It's still to early for breakfast, Mr. Muffles, I'm just up early today. And Lord knows if I feed you early you'll be crying at me to get up this early everyday."

"Meow!"

Holding the cat with one hand, she used her free hand to click on the internet symbal, booting up Google. She typed in T, the dropdown menu appeared showing Twitter, Tumblar and some other T words, and she clicked on Twitter. She was instantly bombarreded with messages, on an ever moving and updating stream. But that's what happens when you're following over 300 people.

She did her best to reply to as many people as she could, she knew her fans were waiting, but it would be impossible to catch up compleatly. After 20 minutes of that, she switched over to Tumblr. She started checking her Tumblr. Finally the questions had slowed down again. She hoped to have some time to answer a question soon, but it didn't seem like it.

She heard another muffled curse from the bedroom and smile. Her cat looked up at her,

"Meow?"

"Daddy's fine, don't worry about it." She said, smiling.

Giving up on Tumblr for a second, she went to etzy, to see if there were any new orders. Just three. Thank goodness. She loved the business but there were just so many things she needed to get around too, the orders were really slowing her down.

When she remembered her fanfic, and switched over to Fanfiction. net.

Another new few comments. "Loved it, it was amazing, please update soon!" "This was the most amazing fanfic I ever read, I'm addicted, need new chapter!" "y u no update?"

"I know, I know," she said under her breath. "I'll get to it, just hang on."

She then logged onto , her own website and her haven. This is where she came to relax. She sipped her coffee in peace, while she chatted on the message boards with other people with costume ideas and all the other things she was working on. And if Nate EVER woke up, they could practice some Dance Central 2 Lady Gaga songs and work on the CC Chronicles. They were making good progress, already on game 4, but they wouldn't stop until they had finished the whole list of 100 games. No excuses.

She could hear footsteps with muffled curses and profanities, that along with the cat springing off her lap like a professional diver she assumed Nate was up.

"You got up all by yourself today?" She said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, Stupid wall. Is there any coffee made?"

"Help yourself." She said.

He walked over and picked her coffee off the desk and took a mouthful.

"I meant from the kitchen." Heather added sternly.

"Sorry. Half asleep."

"Clearly."

"Any new internet things?" Nate called over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

"More orders, more questions, more compliments. Our fans are darling!" Heather beamed.

"Mhmm."

"You'll be more excited when you wake up fully!" Heather said.

"I'm sure I will." He agreed.

"But now, we have to practice!" Heather said enthusiastically.

"Right now? But I'm still half asleep!" Nate added sadly.

Heather looked up to see him making the : pouting face, and she laughed lightly under her breath.

"What better way is there to wake up? Hurry up now, I got to start getting ready for work soon." Heather encouraged.

"Yeah I know, let's kick ass, Glitterati style!" Nate added enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Heather agreed.

Naturally they did all the Gaga songs, and got 100% on every one, not missing a move, and looking flawless.

"My hair looks impeccable today!" Heather annouced proudly.

"You're hair looks impeccable everday." Nate rolled his eyes at her.

"You look fantastic too!" Heather added, "I'm not just fishing for compliments here!"

"yeah, yeah." Nate smiled.

"Well, I should rush off now, if you log onto twitter, tell the fangirls, I love them!" Heather laughed before bounding out of the room.

"No more LK References!" Nate shouted after her. "geeze."

But there really wasn't too much to complain about.

They were happy, in love, adored by fans, extreamly talented and unbelievably gorgeous. The world was they're oyster and they knew it.

"Now I want Oysters." Nate muttered to himself. Before making his way back to kitchen. He smiled he went through the fridge, just another day of the life.


End file.
